Manhattan
thumb|150px thumb|150px Übersicht Manhattan is loosely divided into downtown, midtown, and uptown, with Fifth Avenue dividing Manhattan’s east and west sides. Downtown * Battery Park City * Brooklyn Bridge * Chinatown * City Hall * Financial District * Greenwich Village - Bohemian days of Greenwich Village are long gone, because of the extraordinarily high housing costs in the neighborhood. Residents of Greenwich Village still possess a strong community identity, unique history and fame, and its well-known liberal live-and-let-live attitudes * Little Italy * New York Harbor * Soho * TriBeCa * Wall Street Midtown * Central Park * Hell’s Kitchen and Chelsea on the West Side * Radio Music Hall Murray Hill, Kips Bay, Turtle Bay, and Gramercy on the East Side * Diamond District * Garment District * Koreatown * Madison Avenue * Madison Square Garden - often abbreviated as MSG, known colloquially simply as The Garden, has been the name of four arenas in New York City, United States. It is also the name of the entity which owns the arena and several of the professional sports franchises which play there. There have been four incarnations of the arena. The first two were located at the Northeast corner of Madison Square (Madison Ave. & 26th St.) from which the arena derived its name. Subsequently a new 17,000-seat Garden (opened December 15, 1925) was built at 50th Street and 8th Avenue, and the current Garden (opened February 14, 1968) is at 7th Avenue between 31st and 33rd Streets, situated on top of Pennsylvania Station. The arena lends its name to the Madison Square Garden Network, a cable television network that broadcasts most sporting events that are held in the Garden, as well as concerts and entertainment events that have taken place at the venue. * Meatpacking District * Museum of Natural History * Park Avenue South * Radio City Music Hall * Rockefeller Center - is a complex of 19 commercial buildings covering 22 acres between 48th and 51st Streets in New York City. Built by the Rockefeller family, it is located in the center of Midtown Manhattan, spanning between Fifth Avenue and Seventh Avenue. It was declared a National Historic Landmark in 1987. It is the largest privately held complex of its kind in the world, and an international symbol of modernist architectural style blended with capitalism. Most of the lower floor of Rockefeller Center qualifies as an underground city, as it features connections to subways, an extensive underground concourse, building connections, and several restaurants, all below ground. * Times Square - s a major intersection in Manhattan, New York City at the junction of Broadway and Seventh Avenue and stretching from West 42nd to West 47th Streets. The Times Square area consists of the blocks between Sixth and Eighth Avenues from east to west, and West 40th and West 53rd Streets from south to north, making up the western part of the commercial area of Midtown Manhattan. Like the Red Square in Moscow, Trafalgar Square in London, and Tiananmen Square in Beijing, Times Square has achieved the status of an iconic world landmark and has become a symbol of its home city. Times Square is principally defined by its animated, digital advertisements. * Union Square Uptown (above 59th Street.) More northerly region of Manhattan, could be described as the “non-tourist” section of Manhattan. The Bronx, though not in Manhattan, is often colloquially referred to as “Uptown” * Harlem * Inwood * Marble Hill * Spanish Harlem (El Barrio Formerly Italian Harlem) * Upper West Side (Morningside Heights and Manhattan Valley, American Museum of Natural History (AMNH) ) * Upper East Side (aka ‘Silk Stocking District’) between Central Park and the East River. Much of the most expensive real estate in the United States. * Washington Heights Kategorie:Maps